new_world_order_nwofandomcom-20200214-history
Izzy
Character's name: Izzy Clan's Name: Namikaze Nickname: Cherry Imvu name: xHistoriaXx Age: 16 Birthday: November 16th, 1993, 7pm Sharp Gender Female Weight: 111.4 (Average weight for a Genin is 95lbs) Height: 5'2'' (Average height for a Genin is 4'10") Relationship Status: Hopefully Single Forever. (Single as you do not know anyone beside you're family members.) Unique Traits. Cat-like senses, movement, and body language. Might "Meow" at times, Highly flexible. Quite some intellect and ability, concerning Atlethics. Occupation Kunoichi (Ninja, Villager, Blacksmith, etc.) Allies. None Enemies. None Alignment ((Is your character good or bad)) First Nature. Wind (The first nature you will have or picked.) Second Nature. Fire Personality and Behavior: Izzy is by nature a fairly innocent girl, she seems to have a nose for finding trouble and "uses her talent" rather often, She has not much of an understanding of mature things, even tho she knows battle all to well, she's the type that often stays behind the frontlines, not to waste energy until it was neccesary, since she was very impulsive, and acted much like a childish kitten, it was not very clear, if she truly was as innocent and unaware as she seemed to be, yet due to her understanding of her own powers, she would be a valuable member to have on a team, specifically because of her loyalty, Izzy would quicker die protecting a wounded ally, then be caught running away, her behaviour could easily be described as the behaviour of a stray cat, Izzy can lash out at the slightest sign of hostility, or flee, if allies aren't involved. She prefers to be by herself, but appears to lack the knowledge to improve by herself, she can often be found on higher grounds, as it provides more insight and she prefers it. She can come across quite harsh, but she never lacks in honesty, if she socializes Izzy is more the type to sit quietly around, she appears Shy but if pressured one can soon find out Izzy can even be on a slightly rude level, ofcourse her Nindo: Where Zen ends Asskicking begins, could make her even a dangerous person to talk to if one doesn't pick their words carefully, When She's bored Izzy tends to follow scents, moving objects, and more of such things, easily distracted as she is there is a heavy difference in her personality when she's on her free time, or on mission, but she never really seizes to get playful. (The way your RPC acts around people and other's, can be rude or polite its up Nindo: Never miss a Catnap~ Weapons/Items: Bo-Staff (Genin can only carry a total of 50 items, and all these items have weight so make sure to fix you're RPC weight when you do this part.) Weapons Kunai Senbon Shurikens Paper Bombs Scrolls Smoke Bombs Ninja Spikes Swords Weights System Kunai - 0.5 Senbon - 0.2 Ninja Stars - 0.4 Paper bombs - 0.5 Scrolls - 0.7 Smoke bombs - 0.5 Ninja spikes - 0.6 Shurikens - 1.0 Swords - 10 (Any other gear that you wish to add just let us know and we will let you know what to put next to it...) Genin- 50 pts. Chuunin- 60.5 pts. Jounin/ Special Jounin: 75 pts. Anbu- 90 pts Sannin- 100.5 pts. Kage - 110.5 pts. ((This is an example)) Databook Edit Read the "Note" below the databook before filling this in or ask one of the council. Rank Nin- Jutsu Tai- Jutsu Speed Strength Stamina Intell. HandSeals Genjutsu Total Rank when joining 2.5 1 2.55 2 1 2.5 2 1 14.5 Note: The point's for Genin must be a total of 14.5 or less. Each box must have at least 1 point in it, and that max for a Genin in each box is 2.5. ((This is an example of how it's done)) Jutsu lists ((Links please)) Scars/Tattoo's Edit (If your clan's have certain markings than it's fine, or if your bio said differently. ) Biography Edit ( Bio is the way you ended up in the village, explain everything and how you got there and why... ) ◾